User talk:EsaïeOnWikia
Talk To Me :). Super Flower Warning Do not remove other users' messages. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:32, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Please Why do you add a picture in every user's user talks? U4Again (talk) 23:08, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Just For Fun And The Big Ship Warning Please do not create unnecessary pages. Last warning In case if you didn't know, color categories are no longer allowed on this wiki, and we are trying our best to remove them completely. But you didn't just add the normal color categories, you basically add them in a different way. These edits are considered as disruptive, and as this is your last warnings, any further violation of this wiki's rule will result in an editing block. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 03:55, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Last-Last warning I know I said my previous warning was the last one, but don't think I won't block you, I can and I will, if needed. Your recent edits fall in a different category, they weren't exactly non-constructive, but was an obstruction for other editors. I didn't cover this in my previous warnings, so I'll give you one last chance. #Category:Arms and Legs. They were not needed. Just because some other wiki has it, doesn't mean you need to make a mass-edit just to add them to bascailly every page. To avoid future edits like this, if you want to create a new category, you must have it through with me, or hell, someone else, just don't make an important decision on your own. #Adding categories one-by-one. You can add multiple categories at once by, if you are using the "Add category" at the bottom of the page, press "Enter" after you finished adding one, then add the second, then enter, and repeat until the categories you wanted to add is all there, and then click Save. Don't make one edit just to add one category to a page, then another edit to add another category to that page, it will be counted as spamming edits to gain badges, or edit counts. Either is bad, and you might be blocked for that violation alone. #Adding lots of unnecessary images to a page. Like what you did to the now-deleted page Braixen, just because a file has the name "Braixen" in it doesn't mean you have to add every single one of them. Just enough. And the edit you made on your user page, well, I'll assume good faith and not think about a scenario where you thought that edit will get you a badge. Those were the three violations you have made during your mass edits. And if you make further violation, it will result in an editing block with a duration of 1 month at a minimum. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:53, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Unread Message on Object Ultraverse Wiki BrownFamily1108 (talk) 01:00, February 19, 2017 (UTC)Hello. Since you hate Shape World. I posted a message on the Object Ultraverse Wikihttp://object-ultraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:362. Blocked You are blocked for 4 days spam editings, which was adding categories one-by-one. I have already discussed this in my previous warning, and had told you how not to repeat it. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:03, February 21, 2017 (UTC) 'Hi you dumb piece of dung' Don't vandalize my user page. I never got a warning from an actual admin. Stop editing other people pages too or Phuocphuc46's gonna block you again. WeegeeEpics (talk) 05:01, February 26, 2017 (UTC) DONT CALL ME PIECE OF DUNG Warning Please do not edit other users' pages. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:29, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Perhapss your thick skull blocked off the stuff I told you Stop adding dumb galleries and categories to my pages, I told you this already and it's getting annoying having to undo your worthless junk. 80% of your edits are frickin' vandalism: it's because of the fact you always add uneccesary junk to OTHER PAGES too. What makes me angrier is the fact that you never really seem to read these, it's like talking to a brick wall or an illiterate human. Just STOP editing my pages unless you get permission. WeegeeEpics (talk) 10:41, March 6, 2017 (UTC) GRRRRR Adding "____ Haters"/"_____ Fans" categories Thes categories, examples are Category:Leafy Fans and Category:Leafy Haters were never meant to be added into pages. Please stop adding them, as it will be a burden in our attempt to rid them from pages completely. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:55, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Stop what exactly? I don't know what's going on in your head. You should be the one stopping, you vandalize pages by adding dumb galleries and categories. I'm not the bad guy in this situation. WeegeeEpics (talk) 10:34, March 9, 2017 (UTC) YOU HURT MY FEELINGS! >:( What did I tell you? Stop editing my pages without my permission, this is vandalism. I told you this already. You wanna get banned for the 3rd time? WeegeeEpics (talk) 16:35, March 18, 2017 (UTC) No Blocked You are blocked from editing for adding rights' templates into users' talk pages. This was done without the users' consents, nor are they productive in any way. 14:55, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey BrownFamily1108 (talk) 19:32, April 9, 2017 (UTC)Is there any more characters you hate or that's it? I Hate Boko Haramball, And Al Qaedaball BrownFamily1108 (talk) 03:13, August 9, 2017 (UTC)I founded some characters that you will hate. 1. Domino (AW) 2. Sapphire (BFAP) 3. Popsicle (BFCR) 4. Seed (BFDK) 5. Cassette (AA) 6. Brain (OG) 7. Chainsaw (IOM) 8. Dart (IF) Welcome back, Esaie! How did ït feel to be banned for the 3rd time? Cry me a river, chump. WeegeeEpics (talk) 09:55, April 10, 2017 (UTC) VERY BAD AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Competition 1 Competition 1 is drawing Blue Screen on Microsoft Paint (the paint program). The jury will be Blue Screen, and which picture is better, he will choose! You have 2 days, but if everbody completes early, it can be one days! Osterniferous (talk) 08:07, April 16, 2017 (UTC) YAY ANOTHER POLANDBALL FAN? YES! i'm polandball fan too! hi! тнзиiдзяiаивффк51 | таlк 05:28, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Child, please... You act like I care about my OCs more than my life. They're literal pictures and nothing else. I care about my OCs to some extent, but I don't care about them THAT much. You should consider getting a life or something WeegeeEpics (talk) 23:07, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Leave Jordan alone? Why would I? You want me to do absolutely nothing to somebody who's stealing my character? I haven't been on this wiki for a solid month, and it pains me to see that you are still a complete, hopless. imbecile. I guess things never change. WeegeeEpics (talk) 18:24, June 10, 2017 (UTC) SPAIN SPAM, FRANCE SPAM, PORTUGAL SPAM, GERMANY SPAM, ITALY SPAM. BPI Challenge 1 Do BPI Challenge 1! -> Ball Pool Invasion Announcer Madness Competition 1 The competition for Announcer Madness is a conversation contest! In order to complete, you must make a conversation between two 'CANON '''characters about a topic. ''Osterniferous's Profile! 16:11, August 9, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 2 is out! You can check it out from Announcer Madness: Again page. Osterniferous's Profile! 09:35, August 13, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 3 is Out! The Elimination results are in! Check it out here! Osterniferous's Profile! 13:04, August 14, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 4 competition The competition is making a poem about Blue Screen cause his ego. Osterniferous's Profile! 08:34, August 17, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 6 competition! Due it is the 6th episode soon, you guys are doing your own BFDIA 6 in a summary. It cant be over two paragraphs, dont make it too long or too short. Osterniferous's Profile! 07:25, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Are you active? Also, Thomas stole your OC! It's Shippy! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. island life